1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a display property adjusting method of the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, display properties of LCDs may be adjusted by manipulation of one or more switches mounted on the LCD. However, this manual operation mode may be complicated for young children.